


All Yours

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla brings Drusilla a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers.

Darla’s footsteps echoed on the cement floor of the factory. She carried an unconscious young redhead across her shoulders. “Dru, I’m back” she called out. “And I brought dinner.”

Drusilla looked up from the table where she’d been combing Miss Edith’s hair. At the sight of the human, she clapped her hands. “You brought me one with hair on fire.”

Darla resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yeah, sure, whatever” she said. “Now eat her before she goes to waste.”

Just as she was about to take a bite, Drusilla noticed the bite marks on the redhead’s neck. “You already tasted her” said Drusilla, pouting. “I wanted one for myself.”

“Now, don’t be like that darling” said Darla. “You know it’s more fun when we share.”

Drusilla was unmoved.

“Besides, I brought you something else” said Darla. “Something that’s all yours.”

At that, Drusilla perked up.

From her coat pocket Darla produced a necklace that showcased a rather large ruby. “Now what do you think of this?” asked the blonde, waving the necklace in front of Drusilla.

“It’s on fire and it’s shiny” said Drusilla.

“See, isn’t that better than a silly little human?”

In response, Drusilla sank her fangs into the redhead, then gave Darla a bloody kiss.


End file.
